projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Stalkers
Stalkers are a type of undead, created by the mutation of a certain string of the so-called 'Flesh-Virus'. They can be encountered in various regions, where the infection spread through. History During the first outbreak of the highly unstable Flesh-Virus, several strings of the dangerous plague mutated violently and rapidly, and their hosts with it. Stalkers are the result of this mutation. Formerly considered as normal victims of the deadly virus, their bodies started to mutate with the virus. The changes where massive, at least in their abilities. Their fingernals mutated into claws sharper than razor blades, their legs becoming packed with muscles. The organs that wouldn't be needed for them (for example the kidneys) morphed into additional muscles, allowing the infected to assume the shape of a hideous beast. The result were the Stalkers. While most of them were athletic in their former lives, they are now the incarnation of the ultimative predator. Being able to move as fast as a sabre cat, jumping several yards forth and high, detecting life and havng a hawkeye vision, those abominations lurk within the shadows of trees and rocks, slowly stalking their prey, before leaping high into the air and pouncing at their foe to pin him/her down and continuesly claw it, shredding flesh and bone alike. Appearance While the appearance of Stalkers is able to vary of course, most of them are wearing hoods and bloodstained clothes. The mutated string broke out first in a camp of several scouts, which might explain why most Stalkers are wearing hoods. Like most infected, the Stalker maintains a lot of its former features, making it appear like a normal person from afar. On closer examination however, you will immediatly notice blood over their whole bodies, ripped clothes, the ratehr long claws spreading from their fingers, the grey skin and the well-built physiqe. If you see a Stalker, you might still have a chance to run away. If you can hear it, but not see it...well, I hope you've done everything what you ever wanted in your life, for it'll be over in a moment. Abilities 'Claws' The claws of a Stalker, are as deadly as every single razor could ever be. They will encounter no problem in cutting through flesh, bone and armour alike. They will have problems with heavy armour, but other abilitites will deal with that type of enemy anyways. 'Strength' The strength of the Stalker in both arms and legs, allow him to move way faster than any other mortal could every do, as well as performing massive and brutal blows with its bare hands and claws. While the strength in the arms will allow it to punch dents into plated armour and cut through bones like a sword through butter, the strength in its legs allow the Stalker to leap extreamly far distances, sprint and move very fast, and finally dealing critical damage with quick kicks. 'Predatory vision and senses' The vision of a Stalker is highly enhanced, allowing it to see clearly in pitch black places, smell and hear like a wolf and having a field of view like an eagle. It is pretty resistant to pain, just to note. 'Strong bones' The bones of a Stalker aren't as fragile as normal mortal ones. They are hardened, allowing the Stalker to fall from very high places, without breaking a single bone. This feature also makes them pretty resistant to blunt weapons, as long as you don't hit an organ directly that is. 'High intelligence' While most infected of the Flesh-Virus behave like absolutely dumb animals, the Stalker maintains a bit of the former intelligence, being able to analyse situations and opponents. Having enough intelligence to set up ambushes and organizing itself very well, it is making an excellent predator. It is even rumored that Stalkers are capable of communicating with each other. Weaknesses 'Vulnerability' Even if the Stalker is quite resistant against pain, it doesn't mean that it isn't less vulenrable. In fact it is even more vulnerable, especially against any type of magic and fire. Another good solution agaisnt those guys is getting rid of their head. If the head gets highly damaged, the Stalker will just collapse and fall to the ground, dead. Another weakness might be the heart. Since the infected of the Flesh-Virus aren't true undead, their still need some of their internal organs, the heart being one of them. It seems like Stalkers are more dependend on their heart as others are, since an injury on their heart mostly results in death. 'Silver' Silver seems to be the ultimate weapon against them. It burns their flesh and pierces their bones like paper. This might be due to a side effect of the unstable mutation of the dark plague. Why doesn't matter, only THAT is matters counts. 'Sunlight' Not a direct weakness, but rather a fear. Stalkers appear to have a grudge against direct sunlight, thus they either stay in dark places or prefer the night time. Famous Stalkers *'Gutslicer' *'Boneshredder' *'Fleshripper'